When the Dark Turns Light
by AndItWasLike
Summary: Returning to Hogwarts for their repeating year, Draco and Harry stumble across each other in Diagon Alley. Draco is changing, Harry had changed, but they aren't finished yet. Fem!Harry/Draco Veela!Draco and Veela!Harry
1. 4 Private Drive

Chapter 1

Harry woke up to the sound of screams. Well—she more like sat up rigged with her eyes squeezed shut until she could only her sharp intakes of breath in the quiet room. That's when she knew the nightmares were over. Harry knew that she wasn't alone. Even though they wouldn't admit it, Ron and Hermione had the same nightmares as well, but they had each other to help them cope. Harry was currently residing in her Aunt and Uncle's home, in which they had moved back into and were currently trying to wrap their tiny brains around the fact that Harry had—not single-handedly—won the war between good and evil and actually probably saving their lives. Did she mention that they were also acting nicer to her now? Yes, well that too.

Harry was still in Dudley's old room, but it had been freshened up a bit, and Petunia and Vernon had allowed and helped her to paint it. She was surprised when they asked, and Petunia's reply was only this: "I had always wanted a daughter, and was so terrified when I learned that I could have another child that I took out my sadness and anger on you. It was only in that dark little hotel room that I realized that I had the opportunity for a daughter for 17 years and I never took the chance that was thrust into my arms in the form of a small-pinkish baby with a nasty little cut on her forehead…" No more was said on the subject, and later that evening, Petunia and Harry went shopping.

Harry's Uncle Vernon was no longer blocking out the post, and so every Sunday morning Harry got a copy of the Daily Prophet. She only read the major articles, and sometimes the ones on reforms and laws, but not often. Over the break that lasted from the end of the war until today, June 31, Harry had noticed quite a few things going on in the magical world. All of the unregistered animangi were called to be registered, and they were cleared of all charges, any Death-Eaters who refused to renounce their loyalty to Voldemort were sent to Azkaban on a life sentence, all of those who did were sent on a one year parole, a new minister of magic was _elected, _and last, but not least, Professor McGonagall was renamed as Headmistress of Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

That morning, as Harry went down the stairs, she heard a _smack _on the Dursleys' door. She opened the door to see a young brown-black owl with a white envelope in its talons. She carefully took the envelope and closed the door, turning to read what was inscribed.

To Harriet Rosalind Potter

In the top left room upstairs, 4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Ms. Potter;

You have been accepted to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry for your final year. As a result of the previous war, all students have been recalled for an extra year. As a result, we understand that there will not be any graduates from the previous year; however, as the war interfered with the second and first semesters, there was not much learning going on in Hogwarts. Please take into consideration when buying your school items this year that some rebuilding will be going on do to damage created during the war. All school supplies are in the sheet provided below. On a happier note, please reply on whether or not you will be attending by September 1st at the latest.

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall

Harry smiled slightly. _I have another year at Hogwarts and nothing to interfere this year. _She slowly walked into the kitchen and placed the letter on the counter. Vernon's eyebrow went to his hairline. "What is that?" Harry looked over. "Just my Hogwarts letter. They said that I would be attending one more year due to some… complications from last year." Vernon sighed under his breath, but didn't say anything and for that she was grateful. _Boom, boom, boom._ Dudley's stomping could be heard in the living room, which wasn't even under the stairs. The front door could be heard opening and closing as Petunia entered the house—coming back from her shopping trip. It was just another summer day in the Dursley/Potter household, and Harry loved it.


	2. Diagon Alley

Chapter 2

All Harry could hear was noises as she headed down Diagon Alley with Petunia. She had decided earlier that morning that since her relatives were being nicer to her, she would show one of them the magical world. Petunia was her first choice because she was sort of like her mother—second to Mrs. Weasley of course, and she had never gotten the chance to come with Harry's real mother, Lily. Petunia, although turning her nose up slightly at some 'silly magic tricks', was quite entranced with all of the options that the magical world had to offer.

"Okay. The first place we have to go is to Gringotts. I need to get some money from my vault." Petunia only nodded. Harry led her down Diagon Alley until they reached their destination. Opening the double doors, she stepped inside, Petunia quickly following. Harry looked at her aunt. "Would you mind staying here while I go into my vault?" Petunia smiled," That shouldn't be a problem. I can manage fine dear, go and do what you need to do." Harry walked up to the front desk, where there was only one person in front of her. "All right, NEXT!" Harry stepped up. "Vault 687, please." The goblin looked over his spectacles and sighed, "Do you have your key, Ms. Potter?" Harry, searched through her pockets, pulled out a small golden key, and handed it to the goblin. "Thank you. Valkin will assist you."

A small pale goblin walked towards her and took the key from the other goblin. He walked through the gate, and she was about to follow when someone shouted out, "Miss Potter, a word?" She nodded, and stepped away from the annoyed-looking goblin. "Is there anything I can help you with," she asked, a small smile plastered on her face. "I was wondering, what was the final battle like?" He pulled out a pen and a small pad of paper. Her smile dropped from her face. "If you're looking for an interview, go somewhere else." She stepped back towards Valkin and watched the reporter's face with a small inside-smile as he closed the gate. She walked with Valkin, and had her money in under 15 minutes. "Thank you," she said to the pale goblin as he started to walk away. He stopped and turned towards her. "If anyone should thank me, it shouldn't be you. You don't owe anyone in Gringotts thanks. You showed how corrupt the bank was, and now we've had an opportunity to fix it." Harry blushed scarlet, and nodded to Valkin before exiting the building with Petunia.

"Now", Harry said," I need to stop by Flourish & Blotts to grab some schoolbooks. Do you want to come?" Aunt Petunia nodded," I wouldn't mind." They walked into the store with a small _ding! _of the bell on the top of the door. "We need to head to the back of the store for the DA book, but I need the Potions 7.5 book from the right…" Petunia looked over. "What did you say, I can't hear you when you mumble," she teased with a small grin. "Harry smiled at her. "I was just talking to myself."

"Well, Potter. Thought it would be a while before I saw you again, now didn't I," said a voice from behind her. Harry whipped around and stood face to face with none other than a smiling Draco Malfoy.


	3. Draco Malfoy

Chapter 3

"Malfoy! What are you doing here?" Draco's grin lessens a bit at the thought. "Well, as one of the few minors who participated in the war, I am 'subject to receiving one more year at Hogwarts.' Have you come to get your books as well?" Harry nods, "Yes, although I'm not sure why we need to get s book on the secret tunnels of Hogwarts; I thought that they had all been closed."

"Draco, I found your Transfiguration- oh, hello Ms. Potter." Narcissa walked up from behind Draco and stepped to his left side, still facing Harriet, but having her head turned to Draco, she said" We must go to Madam Malkin's. You've grown an inch or two, and you need new robes. I apologize, Ms. Potter, for interrupting, but we must go. Draco, I'll meet you out front. Buy the books and we need to go. Your father's hearing is in an hour." Draco nodded as his mother walked towards the front of the store towards the books. "I must go, but I would like to…apologize…for everything. I know that you might not forgive me, but…"

Harry smiled, a bright smile," I can't say that I'm not upset at your siding during the war, but I forgive you. The public might take some time, heck, I'm going to take some time, but I think… you can change." Draco's smile brightened considerably and Harry fake-winced, "God Draco, turn down your smile, I think you've blinded me!" Draco laughed, but turned with Harry at the sound of a snap. There were two or three people with cameras. It was the press. "Tell me, Ms. Potter, are you and young Draco dating?"

"Have you had your first kiss yet?"

"Why would you willingly go on a date with a Death Eater?"

"Is it because you pity him?"

Draco and Harry stepped back, faces bright red, and laughed nervously. "Umm…no-"

"I don't thin-"

"I don't know if he-"

"She would never-"

"He would never-"

"NO!"

The reporters backed away a few feet, eyes wide. One elderly lady, who was standing by the books on nargles smiled and said, "What a nice couple." Harry groaned, "We are NOT a couple." Draco smiled, "Don't worry about it Harry, she didn't know. Those blokes; however, knew, and were just trying to stir up a story. It was quite rude, if you ask me. Now, I must be going. It was nice speaking to you Harry." Harry smiled up at Draco, "Bye! I'll see you on the train!" And with that, they departed, both unknowing that they would be seeing each other much sooner than on the train ride back to Hogwarts.

**Please Review! ;)**


	4. The Burrow

Chapter 4

"Up! Up, up, up; Harry, dear, you need to get up, your friend is waiting downstairs!" Harry shot up straight at the sound of Petunia's voice. _Friend, what friend? _Harry rushed around to get her blue jeans and a plain, light blue shirt on before pounding down the stairs. "Harry!" She was clobbered in a hug by none other than Hermione, who was soon joined by Ron. Harry pulled back, grinning from ear to ear, "Guys, what are you two doing here?"

Ron spoke up, "Well, we were wondering if you wanted to spend the last week or two with us in the Burrow," he looks at Petunia and Vernon, If it's alright with your Aunt and Uncle, of course. Vernon opens his mouth, frowning, but Petunia beats him to the punch, "Of course she can dear! Harry, why don't you go and pack your things with Dudley?" Harry leapt into her aunt's arms, "Thanks, Aunt Petunia!" And with that, she promptly bounded up the stairs, ran into her bedroom, and started to pack her clothes and various other magical items.

_At the Burrow:_

_Knock, knock, knock _came the sound of the door being… pounded to say the least. Although it was close to her birthday, Harry and Hermione couldn't apparate legally yet, so they had to go with Ron, who had just turned 18 and taken his apparation test—though the legal age for the apparation test was 17. Mrs. Weasley could be heard on the other side of the door, "Ginny Weasley, I'll have you know that just because your brother owns the shop does not mean—"she opened the door and beamed at Harry. "Hello dear, how are you? Feeling alright? Well fed?" She turned back to Ginny," –that you can go around flaunting that you 'practically own Diagon Alley'. The shop owners are starting to come back you know!" Turning back to Harry she said, "You can share a room with Ginny and Hermione, if that's alright, my dear?" Harry couldn't help it; she started to laugh, and was soon followed by Ron, Ginny, and—eventually—Mrs. Weasley. "That would be perfect, Mrs. Weasley. Ronald, lead the way." She theatrically marched toward Ginny's room, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny struggling to keep up with her stride, and wacky personality.

The rest of the day was spent talking, laughing, and visiting with the Weasleys until it was time to go to bed. Harry, for whatever reason could not go to sleep…at all. She lay, tossing and turning in her bed, it was close to midnight—there was about a half-hour left—when she decided that if she couldn't go to sleep, she might as well go for a walk. The air was cool, for a summer night, and the stars were out. Harry, though most didn't know it, excelled in astronomy. It was, after DADA, her favorite subject at Hogwarts. She would miss the class next year, when they all had to go find their own jobs. Harry's dreams of becoming an Auror were quite strong, though she wouldn't mind starting with a smaller job, or even keeping that one for the rest of her life. She wasn't exactly going to be complaining about what type of job she got. She sat down in the long stretch of trimmed grass about 100 meters from the Burrow.

She missed Sirius, Moony, Mad-eye, Tonks, and all the others. Sirius would laugh at her dreams and expectations, and then very seriously say that she would not need a job, seeing as she would be staying with her forever, now. Padfoot would probably reprimand him, for saying that and then say that she could be whatever she wanted. Then Mad-eye would explain to her the dangers and pros and cons of being an Auror. Sometimes, she almost wished she were with them, but then reminded herself that she had so much to live for. She could never leave Hermione, Ron, the Weasleys, and all of her other friends behind. They had lost people in the war, but they had gained so much more than they lost.

Sighing at the stars one more time, she heard a sickening _crack, _a young girl screaming, and then she blacked out. Right before the stars faded from her view, she vaguely remembered _that sounded just like me. _


	5. The Malfoy Trial

Chapter 5

Upon waking up that day, Draco Malfoy had discovered that house elves were the _worst creatures ever._ His house elf had failed to wake him up on time, didn't deliver his breakfast until noon—on top of it all, he was getting sick. Draco was slightly nervous for the creature. This particular house elf was known for banging his head on the wall or burning his hands as a form of punishment. This would not only hurt the poor creature, but also give him a headache. So far, his day was not going as smoothly as he had hoped it would. The only relatively good thing that had happened was the fact that he had gotten his Hogwarts letter that morning at breakfast—er, brunch.

His mother had decided to take him to Diagon Alley before their trials, to go shopping for his school supplies, and discuss some things with Madam Malkin. As per pure-blooded Veela tradition, once the dominant comes into their 18th year, they would under-go some…bodily changes. However, if the dominant's mate is under the age of 18, the dominant veela would not experience the changes until their _mate's _birthday. Draco's birthday had passed _ages_ ago. It was actually only about a month in a half, but Draco was nervous.

What is his mate turned out to be around 10 years younger than him? What if his mate died? What if- Draco's mother sent him a withering gate, as if she could read his thoughts. "DO not worry so much, dragon. She'll be perfect. I promise." She gave Draco's father a loving kiss on the cheek, and went through the floo. Draco's heart lifted a little. That was another thing he had forgotten to mention. No matter what happens, veela mates will always love each other; unconditionally.

TIMESKIPTIMESKIPMDLAJSBCKFHSAGBDGOUSAJNLOOPS.  
>"The effects of the veritaserum should be tested immediately, as it is with all other users of this serum. What is your name, sir?"<p>

Lucius replied with a straight face, "Lucius Malfoy the second."

"And what is your occupation?"

"I am the Lord of the Malfoy bloodline, as well as owner of several small businesses that I bought out."

"What were the conditions under which you had been placed under the commandment of Tom Riddle?"

Lucius looked nervous, but replied anyway, "In the middle of the first war, it had looked as though he was going to win. I knew that if my family was not a part of the victorious group, we would most likely be _removed_. To prevent this, I joined when I learned that Narcissa was pregnant with our child, Draco. After Voldemort was defeated by the girl, Harry Potter, I thought that we wouldn't have to deal with it. However, when he came back, I knew that the circumstances were dire, and thus did something that I regret to this day."

The Minister nodded, but did not interrupt.

"I forced Draco and Narcissa to become Death-Eaters themselves. I thought I was only doing what was best for them. As I saw that I had made a mistake, Dumbledore offered me an ultimatum to aid in the defeat of Voldemort himself. That was when my family— and I—became spies for the light side. We did not do much, and only Dumbledore himself knew. I know that this is little proof to go off of, but it is the only proof that I have myself."

The Minister nodded and said, "Very well." Turning to the defense attorney—if you will—he asked, "Is there any further evidence that you have that will prove to the innocence of this man?" The lady who was acting as the former, nodded and said in a quaint, but powerful voice," I would like to draw to your attention a Narcissa Black nee Malfoy. I believe that she has some evidence that will prove useful. She has agreed to be under the effects of the veritaserum." Narcissa took a seat in the tall black chair.

The minister peered down at her over his glasses, and said," What is your name and occupation, if you would be so kind." Narcissa blinked. "My name is Lady Narcissa Black nee Malfoy and I assist Lucius in the managing of small businesses which we have bought." The minister nodded, which was very quickly becoming a small habit of his, and politely asked," What is the evidence which you would like to provide?"

"Well…As Lucius might have mentioned, we had a deal with Dumbledore to give small bits of information whenever we could, but that is not all. We had also decided, on our own terms, that we would do whatever we could to help Ms. Potter in defeating… Mr. Riddle. We did not think that it would come into play. During the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry had come on the second call of Mr. Riddle to give herself up to save the students, and other victims of Hogwarts. When she did come, she came unarmed, which was foolish but brave, and Riddle used the killing curse. When he asked for someone to check and make sure she was dead, I offered myself up for the job."

The minister asked, "Was this to make sure he did not have a _repeat_ of October 13th?" Narcissa laughed nervously, "I'm sure. Anyway, as I went up, I remembered who I really wanted to win, and who had stolen everything from me. When I got down to check her pulse, I leaned over so that they could not see what I was doing, and asked her a simple question to see if she was alive or not. She discreetly nodded, and I proclaimed her dead, though she was not. This proved to be somewhat helpful in her secret killing of Riddle."  
>The minister nodded, "I see. This does change some things. Do you or do you not have a voucher for your family, Mr. Malfoy?" Lucius stood from the spot where he was to stand by his wife. "We do not, sir. No one wished to vouch for us." The minister sighed. "I see. In that case, is there anyone here who will vouch for them?"<p>

For a moment, all was silent, until a small owl zoomed to land on the minister's perch. He picked it up, and read aloud, "_I, Harriet Rosalind Potter, do hereby vouch for the Malfoy family, that they may not be harmed. I do this because they aided in helping me to defeat Voldemort, and without them, there is no chance that I would be alive. Signed sincerely, Harry Potter. _Well, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, if we have a majority vote, you and your son will be free of all charges. All those in favor?" All but two skeptical-looking people raised their arms. "All opposed?" One man raised his arm. The other sat silent. The minister nodded, "Well then, it looks like we have decided. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, you and your sons are," he slammed his miniature hammer onto the podium," cleared of all charges. You are free to leave."

The Malfoys all came home, exhausted from the trial, and went straight to sleep, except for Draco, who stayed awake into the night. At around 11:45, he returned to his rooms, and fell onto his bed. The thoughts in his head could not be silenced. _11:55. _Why couldn't he stop worrying about his mate for more than 3 seconds? _11:56. _What if she didn't find him attractive? _11:57. _That's silly, all veelas find their mates attractive? _11:58. _What would she look like? _11:59. _What is her name? _Crack! _And the only thing that Draco could remember after that was hearing a yell that sounded strangely similar to his.

**Thanks guys, rate and review!**


	6. Green Eyes and a Beautiful Laugh

Chapter 6

Ronald Weasley was perfectly content to sleep at night. With that said, it can be kind of hard to sleep with a scream echoing in your head for about 30 seconds before you decide to check and see what it was. With _that_ being said, Ron was starting to freak out, seeing as he couldn't find his best friend in Ginny's room. Everyone had generally migrated to the living room while Ron was searching, and after checking George's bedroom, he quickly joined them. "I can't find her anywhere! I don't know where she is!"

Mrs. Weasley, on the other hand, was being sensible and calm with the whole ordeal. "Arthur, George, and Ron, you check the front yards and swamp. The rest of us will check the back. Go, now." Thus they spread out to do their various assignments including: looking for Harry, looking for Harry, and looking for Harry. It really was quite an expansive list. "Hey! I found her! I'm in the swamp, and I've found her!" Ron ran to the spot where his father was kneeling over the shaking and broken form of Harry. Ron squatted towards the twitching figure on the ground. "What the bloody hell. What's wrong with her?"

Arthur shook his head. "I've no idea. Let's get her back to the house." Together, with the help of George, they lifted her now shaking and thrashing form onto the living room couch. She was unconscious, but every now and then, she would cry out in pain, and you could hear the faint crunch of something breaking. Molly, Ginny, and Hermione came tumbling through the door, though Molly was the first to reach her almost-daughter's bedside…couch-side. "What's wrong, Arthur?" Arthur shook his head once again, "I've no clue. I'm going to floo the minister, a healer, and an Auror." Molly nodded and reached for Harry's forehead. "She's burning up. Ginny, bring me a cool rag. Ron, bring me the medicine from the cabinet. We need to try and bring her fever down."

TIMESKIPTIMESKIPMAUSHFIJDBSFOAUSJDOOOPS.

There was something captivating, yet scary about veela transformations. The way their bodies changed—painfully slowly—and then comes the part where they get their wings and Mate Dreams. It was common knowledge that when a veela gets their mate, they also get a dream telling them who their mate is, or at least giving them hints. Veela mates can't last for more than 2 months without coming into contact with their mates, and it was excruciatingly painful for them to try and last so long, if not longer. At the least, you could get away with not seeing your mate for a week without getting sick, but now we're getting off track.

Draco's transformation was just like any other person's…er, veela's. Painfully so, it took what felt like long hours. In reality, it was only one hour but it felt like an eternity. When it finally came time for the mating dream, Draco's parents only relaxed when he did. They had heard the scream and came tumbling through the doorway in an un-Malfoy-ish way. They had been sitting with him for the entirety of the 45 minutes before the Mating Dream actually began. It some-what hurt Narcissa's heart to see her son in so much pain, but she knew he would be in so much more pain fi he didn't even complete the transformation, so she clung tightly as to not disturb him in the process. You see, Mrs. Malfoy was quite worried for her son and his mate. What if his mate didn't know anything about the process, much less that they were veela? This thought scared her, and she quickly forced out of her mind, and waited for Draco to wake up.

Draco was having problems on his own. He couldn't discern much from the dream. At all. At the most, he could tell that his mate had midnight black hair and the most beautiful laugh he had ever heard. He couldn't tell much after that, but he could already feel his heart going out to the young girl, though she appeared to be about the same age. That, he supposed, was a plus. At least he had a chance of knowing her. As he thought this, he felt himself awaken. His parents were looking down at him through expecting eyes.

"She…I…" Draco fell backwards onto his bed with a _plop._ His father snorted and his mother smiled. "Draco, love, can we see?" Draco looked at his mother with asking eyes. "Your wings, dragon." Draco nodded and stood, revealing his wings, once tucked behind his shoulder-blades, and winced. He didn't expect it to hurt so much. It was probably because he was so sore, he would ask later. His wings were quite a beautiful, unusual sight to behold. They were a dark grey with various white feathers placed throughout the entirety of them. They were quite large, and would probably drag when he walked. His mother and father nodded approvingly. "Get some sleep, Draco. You need it." Draco went back to bed without argument, although all he could think about was the girl with green eyes, and her beautiful laugh.


	7. Explanations

Chapter 7

Harry woke up to the sight of several people standing over her. Though this might have scared her before, it was now becoming a common practice. "Hullo," shouted a booming voice from the far right. Once her eyesight cleared, she saw the kind face of a man…who she didn't recognize. "Um…hello. Mrs. Weasley?" Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry, with the kind motherly face that she always seemed to be wearing, and said, "Don't worry, dear. This is Mr. Tifugle. He is an Auror for the Ministry. Over here," at which time Mrs. Weasley pointed to a boney, pale woman with flat brown hair and dull, beady grey eyes, "is Ms. Defiul. She is an expert healer."

Ms. Defiul peered at her, squinting, and said, "Ms. Potter, did you know that you are part-veela?" Harry blinked. "Part what?" Ms. Defiul and Mr. Tifugle sat down and explained to her the ups and downs of being a veela, how the transformation works, and other various bits of important information. We should not go into the details of what they said at the moment, for it would delay in the telling of the story. The only important detail that may or may not be important to _this_ story is this_: If a veela gets touched, regardless of where, by one person or being that is not their mate, they will feel an excruciating pain, and let out a trill—to which their mate would respond by protecting them._ After the explanation was completed, Harry looked a little lost, and rightfully so. "So, if every veela with a mate, which apparently I now have, gets this dream, why did I not get one?"

Mr. Tifugle looked at her with warm brown eyes and asked, "Did you not receive one? Not a glimpse?" Harry shook her head, "I don't remember getting one." Ms. Defiul pointed a finger to her head and asked, "Does it have anything to do with…your mind? Often, one who is very potent in the use of, shall we say, _mind games, _have a better chance of not getting these dreams. This has very scarce ever happened in the history of veela transformations, but you are not the first. Do you mind if I take a look." By this point, the woman, eyes gleaming with curiosity, was already standing over Harry, who was still sitting on the mud-brown couch. All the other Weasleys save for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had gone back to bed once the convulsions had stopped.

Harry nodded, feeling the need for privacy though there wasn't anyone there to witness anything, other than the adults of course. She felt Ms. Defiul's magic reach out towards her head (her scar to be exact), and then forcefully retreat. Ms. Defiul frowned, "Those are some powerful wards that you have. I'm betting that they won't let anyone in, or any dreams. Until you can take down your wards, the dream will not come." Mr. Tifugle and Ms. Defiul both smiled, and Mr. Tifugle addressed Harry," Contact the ministry if you have any more questions, but other than that, there's not much more that we can do. The Veela Council will be coming over in probably about the next day or two to help clear anything up."

Mr. Tifugle turned to Mr. Weasley, "'m terribly sorry that the minister couldn't make it, Arthur. Very busy he is, nowadays, right?" Nodding solemnly now, both Mr. Tifugle and Ms. Defiul left, though Harry wasn't sure on whether or not they would be missed.

TIMESKIPTIMESKIPKNAOSIDDKFJBKSDALSKDNOOPS

Draco was having a hard time finding out who his mate was, and he was starting to get frustrated. It had been three days since the transformation, and he still couldn't find a way to figure out who it was. He and his mother had gone back to Madam Malkins to get his school robes, along with other various stores to purchase more clothing. Draco had changed quite a bit. He was a tad bit more muscular (though not by too much), several inches taller, and his eyes had changes from a boring mercury to almost silver. It was quite unnerving when he looked at himself in the mirror the next morning.

He was walking along the library (no doubt looking for books on how to locate one's mate, his mother thinks) when he pulls out a rather old and dusty book labeled _Guessing Games: On How to Locate Magical Creatures. _It was obviously written in ink by hand, and was not really a published book, but Draco had by that point decided that it was worth a shot. So he sat down and began to read. Most of it was rubbish, he had decided, but then he got to the section on veelas.

_…__But I suppose if you were looking for a veela—though to try kidnapping one would be stupd—I guess you could always try thinking about it, and then apparating. You'd probably get splinched, though. _

Draco's eyes widened. He had tried everything from potions to magical mirrors, with no good end results. This could be his chance. He stood up and dusted off his robes. He closed his eyes and thought of that girl from his dreams, his mate. It felt odd, referring to her like that. He felt that it made her sound like a toy, and she was not. He twisted his left foot and landed, roughly, on the ground below, which was slightly wet. After realizing that, yes he was in an actual swamp; he looked us to find a house bathed in moonlight, though it was slightly crooked. He sighed-deciding that he would be lonely for the rest of his life—and trudged through the water and up towards the little crooked house.

ATTHEBURROWATTHEBURROW

Harry had spent her last few days convincing the Weasley family that she was not dying. She had a bit of fun using her wings, even if only for a short while before Mrs. Weasley almost had a heart attack. Speaking of Mrs. Weasley having heart attacks, it was quite a laughing matter the day before, when she went downstairs to cook breakfast. She had gone down the last step before realizing that her living room was full of people—beautiful people, no less. After the Vella Council introduced themselves, Mrs. Weasley slowly—as she was still trying to process all of it—walked back up the stairs to 'fetch Harriet'.

The Veela Council helped understand things a lot, and also made it easier to explain it to everyone at breakfast why she had grown inches, gotten curvier, and her eyes brightening. Apparently, the reason her father had finally managed to win over her mother was that he was, in fact, veela and had come into his inheritance early, though he still had to wait for her mother for another few years. This, she thought, would have caused Moony and Padfoot a laugh, if they had figured out the real reason that James had chased Lily.

These were the thoughts that caused her to lie awake, staring at the ceiling until she heard a knock on the door downstairs.

**Hope I answered your questions! Thanks to anyone who followed or favorited, I appreciate it!**


	8. Use The Floo?

Chapter 8

Harry quietly got out of bed and tiptoed down the stairs, not wanting to wake anyone up. She really didn't have to tiptoe, seeing as her transformation took her short and awkwardly figure and turn her into…this. She wasn't quite sure how to explain it. The knocking at the door grew persistent, as if they were desperate to get in. She was sure that if they continued at that rate, they would wake up every Weasley in the Burrow. So she briskly walked to the door, and swung it open to reveal a cold and wet Draco Malfoy.

Draco stood awkwardly, like a fish out in the open—not quite sure what to do—before he regained his composure and his smirk. "Are you going to let me in, or am I going to have to stay out here forever." Harry grinned evilly, "Alright, the second will do. If you want some blankets or something let me know." She started to close the door before Draco got his foot in, smirk now replaced with a sheepish grin. "Actually, I was wondering if I could use the floo." Harry chuckled, and opened the door to the Burrow.

"Ok, but you need to do it quickly. Ronald, George, and Mr. Weasley might have a fit if they see you here." Draco's brow crinkled in confusion, "What are _they_ doing here?" Harry reprimanded him, "Be nice. This is their home. I'm only staying for the end of the summer. They actually picked me up from my aunt's home the day after Diagon Alley." Draco's mouth formed an o. "I see. And shall I be seeing you at Hogwarts then? Or are you already planning on becoming an Auror."

Draco was beginning to notice that she looked a little different, but he was almost in the fireplace now, and there was no time to question it. "Yes and yes. How did you know?" Draco shrugged, "Sometimes, you just know." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, though he would never betray his mate like that. It would be just horrid. He picked up the floo powder from the basin and stepped into the dirty fireplace. "You really need to clean this out. _Malfoy Manor._" The last thing that Draco managed to hear was a beautiful laugh from a green-eyed girl, and his eyes widened as the bright green-yellow fire took him away from his mate.

Harry sighed once the flames died down, and slowly crept her way back up the stairs to bed. She quietly opened the creaky door to Ginny's bedroom and landed on her bed with a _plop_ that almost managed to wake up Hermione and Ginny—which was quite a feat. She concentrated. She had been trying for the past day and a half to open her mind and let the dream in. She calmed her breathing, and closed her eyes. She quickly fell asleep against the comfortable blow-up-mattress—that Arthur had been so perplexed with. Flashes of bright silver danced across her vision. The Slytherin logo was displayed on dark, black school robes. A handsome laugh floated across the hallway near transfiguration, she knew.

And the last thing that she remembered from the dream was a face, to connect it all together. She saw a face with silver eyes, small—but noticeable—lips with a smirk that was oh-so-familiar, and blonde-almost-white hair. She sat up straight in her bed, the light from the sun peeking through the shades. "Draco Malfoy," she whispered, before grinning at the reaction that she knew Ron would have. Little did she know that, approximately 9 hours ago, a boy with blonde hair and silver eyes uttered her name, "Harry Potter." She never did cease to amaze him, as he did her.

**Hoped you liked! All questions and suggestions are taken, and I love reviews-by the way. Feel free to drop those in. If not- I get it( I'm not fond of reviewing, either. But I know how happy it makes the writer, so I'm going to make an effort for yooou!)**


	9. Anything From the Trolley?

Chapter 9

It was a minor miracle when 4/8 Weasleys and Harry all turned up downstairs, ready to go to Hogwarts or the Ministry. George had already left to go to work in Diagon Alley at the Weasley's Wizardly Wheezes, so Mrs. Weasley had one less person to worry about getting to where they needed to be. Hermione and Ginny had both woken up with bedhead, so Harry, wanting to try out her coming-of-age magic, smoothed out both girls' hair, resulting in them coming down a little late. All of the wizards and witches had decided to get in the car to travel to London, and they were at Kings-Cross station in under an hour. Harry was glad; if she had to take any more bickering, she was sure her head would explode.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all made their way down the train, until finding an empty compartment, and sitting down. "Ron, aren't you taking regular Charms 6 this year?" Hermione was, as per the usual back-to-school schedule, questioning everyone in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Huffelpuff about their schedules. Ron shook his head, "No, Hermione. I've got to complete Charms 5 before I can get to 6 and on to Charms Finals. That's why I'm not taking so many classes. It's so that I can have time to tutor with Flitwick." Hermione nodded. Ronald wasn't quite as stupid as everyone made him out to be. He could be a little slow, at times, but he was very good at time management and procrastinating. It was quite a feat.

"Anything from the trolley?!" The trolley lady turned to Harry, like she did every year, and asked in a quieter voice, "Anything from the trolley, my dear?" Harry, thinking back to her first year and her after dinner stomach-ache, smiled and asked for Blottie's Every Flavor Beans. Once getting the beans, she turned around, only to bump into someone. It was Draco. She wasn't sure that he knew, so she quietly smiled and started to go back inside her compartment. Draco turned towards her back, "Harry, wait! I need to talk to you!" He paid the trolley lady for a licorice twist that he had already ordered, and caught up with her.

"I didn't know… I thought… What I'm trying…" Harry chuckled. "Draco, I just thought you should know that I can't do whatever it is you want me to do unless you tell me." Draco blushed a bright pink. "Did you know about…" he lowered his voice," what happened on your birthday?" Her heart flittered a tiny bit at the thought of not having to hide it forever. She decided to play a little dumb, and make him figure it out for himself. "Well…I got this weird dream and I grew a few inches round. Are you calling me fat?!" Draco's face turned into an expression that looked close to horrified, "I would never- I was trying-. Ugh!" Harry laughed, causing Draco to snap his head back towards her and grab her hands.

"Tell me." Harry's heart skipped a beat. "Draco, it was only in jest, I swear. So, you are? Or are you not?" Draco rolled his eyes, "Of course I am. Who else would question you about it?" At that exact moment, Ron walked out of the compartment. "Harry, I thought you said that you were only going to get—oh. Hello Draco. I'll just…" Ron looked very uncomfortable at the moment, and Draco dropped her hands. Harry could feel her heart lurch as he let go of her. "Don't worry about it, Ron. I was about to leave, anyway." He turned to Harry, "We'll talk after the ceremony. There are a few things that need to be sorted out." With that said, he promptly left the room. Harriet could feel Ron's questioning gaze on her as they walked back into the compartment.

"What was that about?" Hermione sat up at the sound of Ron's voice, brow crinkled in confusion. "What was what about?" Harry sighed, thinking that she might as well explain it to them rather that someone else tell them. It is rather comical, while telling a story, to watch the person's facial expressions change. This is what Harry did, and she was not let down. There was a rainbow of expressions on Ronald's face, while Hermione looked as if she were ready to give Harriet the biggest hug while spewing butterflies and unicorns. Harriet inched away. "After everything he's done…Don't get me wrong Harry, I'm happy for you, but…" Harry's heart drooped a little. Ron was like her brother. His opinion mattered more to her than anyone else in the world.

Ron must have taken notice, because he soon swapped seats in favor of giving Harriet a hug. "I'm sure he'll do fine, and if he doesn't, I can always break him. Harry giggled, before she heard Hermione squeal. "I've read all about veela relationships…" as she continued and Ron and Harry patiently listened to her spill, they were coming ever nearer to Hogwarts.

Hermione and Harry kicked Ron out so that they could get changed, and Luna joined them in their apartment. "Hello Harry. Oh, you have a mate now, I see." Harry looked at her, confused. "How did you know?" Luna gave a melancholy sigh, "Well, ever since you got on the train and had the fiasco with Draco in the hall, no one's stopped talking about it. Everyone knows that Draco's got a mate, but your aura confirmed that it's you." Not a word was spoken as they changed, though it was a comfortable silence. "Well, goodbye. I'll see you at classes!" With that she skipped away, a small smile on her face.

Ron suddenly appeared by her side. "Mate, everyone may or may not have a hunching suspicion that you're Draco's mate." Harry just smiled, "Okay." With that, she grabbed her bags, and pushed through the crowds of people, trying to find the rest of the seventh years. Someone grabbed her bag from her hand. "Let me help you with that." She turned, smiling, to face Draco Malfoy. "Draco! Where are your friends?" Draco looked uncomfortable, and turned towards the carriages. "Which one do you want to get on?" Harry dropped the subject, planning to bring it up later. "Let's get on this one." There were already a couple of younger students on the carriage, but no seventh years.

Harry sat down beside Draco. "So, when we get there, how is this going to work? I mean, I know a little, but with the unwillingness to separate…" Draco nodded, "It is going to be difficult," he smiled at her, "But I think you can handle it. We'll talk to McGonagall." And so they sat on the carriages on the way to their final year at Hogwarts.

**So, I know that it was quick and not a lot happened, but I was having writer's block, and needed to have a transition chapter(though I seem to have a lot of those). Read and Review!**


	10. Not off Pride

Chapter 10:

Stepping into the—newly refurbished—halls of Hogwarts, Harry couldn't help but feel a bit hollow inside. Nothing was going to be the same after the war. She had known, but it had felt so surreal the past two months. It was as if she was going to wake up, and everything was going to return to normal. Draco looked down to her creased forehead and grabbed at her hand. Harry looked up—can you believe it, up!—at Draco's smiling face. Her thoughts of death and depression slowly melted away, though the thought still lingered in the back of her head.

The doors to the Great Hall opened to show—where were the four tables? In the middle of the hall was a large semicircular table, where there was a small opening—big enough for two people at a time to fit through—and benches on either side, connected to the table. Hermione sighed next to Harry, and she turned to talk to Ron. "I thought this would happen."

Ron shook his head, "What? I mean—why? Where are the tables?" Hermione shook her head with an exasperated look on her face.

"Haven't you noticed? Ever since 3rd year McGonagall has been talking about 'house unity' and getting along with other housemates. Well, now it's actually going to happen." Ron shook his head and grabbed Hermione's hand, pulling her to an open spot by a group of Ravenclaw girls. Draco looked around the hall and squeezed Harry's hand.

"Meet me at the hall doors after supper?" Harry barely had a chance to nod before he walked briskly towards the small remaining group of Slytherins, who were sitting as far away from everyone else as possible. Though, with everyone avoiding them, it wasn't too hard. "Harry?" Harry spun around to see Neville and Luna, holding hands shyly.

"Are you coming?" Neville gestured his head towards a bunch of Gryffindor boys and girls—though that group was also noticeably smaller than it was at the beginning of 6th year, before the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry grimaced at the missing Parvarti and Lavender, along with Collin Creevy and many others lost. As she sat with her friends, she noticed that at least 30 students from each house were lost.

Soon, the sorting arrived to greet more 1st years than Hogwarts had seen since Harry herself was a 1st year. McGonagall stepped up to the Headmaster's Podium. "Good Evening. This year we welcome our 1st years as a priority. After the traditional Sorting song, "she said with an air of gusto," Please step up to the front when I call your name and place the Sorting Hat on your head." The hat opened its mouth and began to sing.

I know I don't look all appealing,

And that some of you laugh at my voice.

But I sing with heart and with feeling,

Though often I wonder: is it my choice?

Many are feeling contempt at themselves

And many are racked with grief.

But in Hogwarts we stand together,

the strong side by side with the weak!

The rivalry between houses

Is it often a game that they play?

Yes, the smaller, unnoticed, will soon become the famous,

in the game of the best for the rest.

So remember, together, as you all stand in stride.

Hogwarts is based off of knowledge.

Not off pride.

The hall was silent… Harry herself thought the Song was a bit…off. It wasn't like the usual songs, but she supposed that he _did_ have to come up with a song in the span of a summer. The hall slowly, politely clapped as the hat tipped it's top and McGonagall started the sorting.

**Sorry its late, and small. I'm not going to offer any excuses, because they probably aren't worth your time, but thanks for sticking with it! R&R. Thanks, lots of love!**


End file.
